dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggs
This page includes information on all Dragons World Eggs separated into breeding categories (Primary, Common Hybrid, Rare Hybrid, and Limited Hybrid). For information on dragon breeding, please refer to the Breeding page, or the Breeding Index pages, which include limited perk calculation information for breedable element combinations. ---- Primary Dragon Eggs Primary Dragon eggs are purchased from the Store and appear directly in your Nursery. It is possible to breed one, although they are on par with the Rare Dragon Eggs in probability, with the Fire, Earth, and Nature dragons actually being the rarest Dragons in the game to produce from breeding 2 different types of dragons (i.e. Earth + Fire = Lava 99.9998% of the time). Breeding 2 Primary Dragons of the same type will always produce another Primary Dragon of the same type. Primary Dragon Eggs Common Hybrid Dragon Eggs Hybrid dragon eggs are eggs that can be purchased from the Store for , or be bred directly from 2 Primary Dragons (or any 2 dragons with the required elements). The exception to the "2 Primary Dragons" rule are the Rare Hybrid Dragons from opposing elements: (Steam Dragon, Rock Dragon, Brush Dragon, Full Moon Dragon and Eternity Dragon) which must be bred from at least 1 Hybrid Dragon due to the fact that opposing element Primary Dragons cannot breed directly with each other. Please refer to the Wiki entry on Breeding for more detailed information on breeding Hybrid Dragons. Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. * Eggs which appear on a ' GREEN ' tile are Primary Dragon Eggs. * Eggs which appear on a ' PURPLE ' tile are Rare Hybrid Dragon Eggs. Primary & Common Hybrid Dragon Eggs (1-2 Elements) Rare Hybrid Dragon Eggs Rare Dragon eggs are hard-to-acquire eggs that can be received from Breeding, the Store, Elemental Chest Rewards, or Gifts from Social Quantum. They may contain from 2-4 elements. They are shown in the game with their "dragon type" listed in purple. Rare Eggs that can be bred must be bred from at least one Hybrid Dragon. Any combination of dragons that have all the required elements can produce a Rare Dragon Egg of the specific type. The probability of breeding the specific Dragon Egg is listed on the dragon page for each dragon type. A more detailed explanation of breeding is available on the Breeding page. Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. Times that appear in RED indicate Incubation Time only, as the Egg cannot be received from breeding. * Eggs which appear on a ' BLUE ' tile are New Releases. Rare Hybrid Dragon Eggs (2-4 Elements) Limited Hybrid Dragon Eggs Limited Eggs are dragon eggs that are offered for a limited time only. They are normally acquired by purchase of an IAP bundle, although occasionally they are offered as part of a quest chain or by some other means. Limited Dragons may be offered again in the future, so missing them the first time does not mean they will remain non-acquirable. Limited Dragon Eggs are listed in the order they were initially released Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. Times that appear in RED indicate Incubation Time only, as the Egg cannot be received from breeding. * Eggs which appear on a ' GRAY ' tile CANNOT currently be acquired in-game. They may become available again in the future. * Eggs which appear on a ' BLUE ' tile are New Releases. Limited Hybrid Dragon Eggs (2-4 Elements) Random Dragon Eggs Random Dragon Eggs are special eggs that must be purchased directly from the Store for Crystals ( ). Each of these special eggs has an incubation time of 32 hours, and will hatch into a random Limited Hybrid Dragon selected from a list depending on the type of Random Dragon Egg purchased. For a complete list of Random Dragon Egg types, and the possible outcomes of hatching each, visit the Random Eggs page. border=0 width=95px style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size:14px; font-weight:bold; line-height:14px; border-collapse:collapse;" - >16) style="font-size:10px;" >10) style="font-size:12px;"}} }} @ - style="font-size:6px; line-height:6px;" - - style="font-size:6px; line-height:6px;" - style="color:firebrick;" 32h 00m } }} Category:Mechanics Category:Tables Category:Store